Over and Over
by BekTehGreat
Summary: SongFic! Takes place a little after Sasuke left the village, both boys find themselves back at their old training ground... at the same time. Prob not following any plot lines XD... LEMONSSS


**WOOO! I FINALLY GOT OFF MY ASS AND POSTED ANOTHER ONE!!  
cause I know there were some that wanted some lemons... SO I SHALL DELIVER!!!  
M for a reason.. lemons... SasuNaru and not the other way around....  
SONGFIC! The song is Over and Over by Three Days Grace.... (god I love them)  
ENJOY!  
....BLAH!**

_

* * *

_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

******************************************************************************

He opened his eyes, greeted with the shining sun filtering into the small bedroom. He sat up and rubbed the remainder of his dream from his eyes and got ready for the day. He had no missions for the next week. Tsunade said that he looked stressed out and that he needed a break every once in a while. He knew she was probably right to some extent. He did need a break. However, whenever he wasn't on a mission, he was more stressed than if his life was actually being threatened. At least he knew that on his missions, he was able to look for...

No. He needed to gain control of himself now. He didn't need to reminisce those thoughts. He didn't want to. Not when he didn't have the distraction of guarding his ass from a ninja who wanted to kill him. Not when he could actually concentrate on his thoughts. He walked unconsciously through the town, still on the same thought that he was trying to suppress. The same topic. The same person. When he finally snapped out of it, he realized he was in the old training grounds. _Well...better to do something than nothing._

After a time of training, he leaded against the tree to catch his breath, the thoughts circling above his head now settling back in his mind. Anger built up as his tanned fist connected with the tree behind him. _It's useless...looking for him. He made it clear that he never wanted to come back._ He leaned his forehead against the tree. _I don't know why I bother with that jerk anyway..._ He sighed. _Because he was my best friend._ His face grimaced at the pain slowly creeping into his chest. _More than my friend..._He turned, back against the tree, and slowly slid down the trunk that was wet from the previous day's rain.

He smiled, a smile that only reached his lips. He knew in his mind that it wasn't healthy for him. Using all his energy to find the raven haired boy. Tsunade told him that it wasn't safe to be in the middle of a mission and to be thinking about finding him. Kakashi told him to give the Uchiha time to come to his senses. Even Sakura. As much as she wanted Sasuke back, she worried for Naruto's health, occasionally bring him meals when she wasn't training with Lady Tsunade. _But no one knows. They didn't see him before he left. They just don't know..._ He tipped his head down, blond hair swaying in the breeze. Tears slowly slipping down the scarred cheeks.

******************************************************************************

Not far away, the raven haired boy was in the trees above the grounds. He was currently wondering how his unconscious mind led him to his old training place. He hid as soon as he saw the blond going through an intense work-out. He had to admit, though it would never be spoken aloud, that the blond had gotten significantly stronger since he left and, when training, was not the obnoxiously loud, orange wearing idiot that he was known to be. Though he still wore an orange outfit, he looked incredibly focused and serious when training. Mature, though he still hadn't noticed the grey eyes following him. A long while later, Sasuke saw the boy stop, droplets of sweat traveling down the tanned body as the boy leaned against the tree. Seeing the darker boy wander into thought made the raven let his thoughts stray from the present.

He felt it. Every time he was out, he would always feel as though someone was coming for him. Looking for him. He knew it was Naruto. He felt it. After all those years, he got used to how Naruto felt near him. Must have been every time that the dobe had a mission, he went on his own little side mission, trying to find the Uchiha. Sasuke on the other hand, was extremely aware of the blond and would hide himself as soon as they got to close. He didn't know why he did it. Just like he didn't know why he left in the first place. At the time, it all seemed so simple to him. He wanted, no, needed more power. He needed to find his brother. Avenge the death of his clan. And to do that, he needed to find power. And Orochimaru had offered him that power. He kept telling himself, and everyone else, that he needed to do whatever possible to get what he needed to defeat his stronger brother.

The only one who didn't buy the story was Naruto. At the time, Sasuke had even succeed in making _himself_ believe in the story. But now he knows what Naruto knew back then. And he was afraid. Afraid of the friendship between him and the kyuubi container. Afraid of the attachment that he was feeling toward his team. Afraid of the new feelings that rose for Naruto. Knowing he wanted more than friendship. Knowing he _felt_ more than friendship. And that scared him. Not because it would district him from his mission, his goal in live. Out of fear that if he grew to close, _he_ would disappear as well. Just like his family did. Itachi took his family, so why wouldn't he take his friend. His love.

Dare he speak the word love? He knew he cared for Naruto. He knew he was his friend. Perhaps his best friend. But did he love the blond?

He looked at the tree that the tan boy was under. He found said boy on the floor, head facing the ground, blond hair swaying in the gentle breeze. The blond looked up briefly, showing cerulean eyes that were watery and his scarred cheeks stained with tears. It hurt the raven to see him like that. To see his friend cry. To see the one that he loved cry.

He quietly came out of the tree and walked toward the blond. When a twig snapped under his foot, the blond looked up, two blue orbs wide in shock as he was covered in the ravens shadow. He wiped his face of moisture childishly on the sleeves of his jacket and quickly stood up.

He looked up at the black eyes that were locked on him. Same emotionless face. Same raven hair. He had gotten taller, but then again, so had Naruto. He also seemed different. Not only the fact that he seemed more mature, but that there was something hidden in his eyes. A secret that would not be spoken.

"Sasuke..."

The taller boys eyes, who were inspecting the blond, snapped back up to meet the blue ones.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead he just stared back at the blond, an uninterested and sarcastic look fell over his features.

"Oy! I asked you a question!"

Same obnoxious loud Naruto. "Hn." he answered, holding back a smirk as the other boys eyes lit in fury.

"You've been gone for I don't even know how long and all of a sudden you show up out of the blue and all you have to say is 'hn'?! Nice to know that over the years you didn't change from being a frigid bastard!"

"And you are still an annoying loudmouth, Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke smirked at the fuming boy.

"Did you come here for an actual reason, or just to annoy the fuck out of me?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, looking up with playful eyes. The look alone made the blond blush slightly.

"It didn't look like you were doing anything important just now."

Naruto sighed. "I was taking a break from training, not that it's any of your business. Speaking of business, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? Are you on a mission? Or did the snake bastard let you off his leash?"

Sasuke glared at the blond. But he did raise a good question. A question that couldn't be answered, considering that his feet just took him to his old training ground. Not like he made a conscience decision to come here.

The blond looked down. _Now look what I did...why am I being such an ass..._ His thoughts were cut off by a hand on his. His eyes snapped down, seeing a lighter hand covering his own, winding it's fingers ever so carefully with the tan ones. Blue orbs slowly wandered up till they were locked with the dark ones.

"Sasuke..." he whispered softly, before he was cut off by the ravens lips, crashing into his own. Sasuke's free hand cupped the whiskered cheek, slim fingers feeling their way around the tanned neck. Naruto found that his free hand was also making it's way up to the raven locks, tangling themselves in the soft spikes, pulling the taller boy closer to him. The raven smirked against the full lips, letting his tongue lick and nip at the bottom of Naruto's mouth. Naruto gasped, granting the raven immediate entry to the warm, moist cavern. Sasuke caressed every part, memorizing every single nook, cranny, taste that was inside. That is, until the whiskered boy shyly caressed the intruding muscle, making Sasuke moan into his mouth. A war of dominance commenced, their tongues twisting together roughly with the desire they were longing for from the other. Naruto caved, letting the intruder stay but all the while pleasurably caressing and sucking it.

The boys parted, breath mingling between them as they panted in an attempt to fill their oxygen deprived lungs. Naruto looked at Sasuke through half lidded eyes. The hands unlocked themselves, tanned one moving up and hooking itself around the taller boys neck as the pale one traveled down and looped itself around the younger ones waist.

"Sasuke...you still haven't answ-" He was stopped by one look from the raven's eyes. Clouded and darkened with desire, need. Lust. The blond felt all the blood rush to both his face and a region way south. Sasuke pushed the blond against the tree, pressing his body against the other's. Electricity was transferred from one body to the other and back again. The raven leaned down, his hand slowly unzipping the jacket, as he nipped and sucked the newly exposed skin of the blonds neck, earning small mewling sounds from the wriggling body against him. He then moved up, nipping the earlobe and whispering a light "you have no idea how delicious you look right now." He nipped his ear again, earning another groan while lowering the zipper of the jacket and slipping his hand underneath the black shirt. The blonde shook off the jacket, letting it fall to an orange heap on the floor as he arched into the touch of the slim fingers that were so delicately teasing his nipples. Naruto's hands ran over the other's exposed chest, quickly resulting in his wrists being grabbed and pinned above his head on the tree behind him.

"Not until I say you can." a slight whine escaped the smaller boy's lips, only to be silenced by the ravens lips. They separated as Sasuke pulled the black undershirt over Naruto's head and then attached himself to the tanned neck and chest. The blonde squirmed slightly, the tree creating a mess of scratches on his back. The raven soon noticed this and went down on the grass carpet, pulling the blond on top of him. Naruto landed roughly, unintentionally rubbing the two erections together, making the boys both moan loudly in unison. The blond started grinding his hips down on the taller boy, the ravishing friction making them cry out in pleasure. Without warning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips, making the blonde look down with a slight pout at the loss. Sasuke chuckled. "Now we don't want out clothes to get ruined do we?" he whispered as he flipped them both so he was on top.

He grabbed the orange khakis and practically ripped them off in one quick motion, taking the boxers with them. Naruto's eyes shot open at the cool air passing over his arousal. He looked up and blushed furiously when he was only met with a hungry look as the coal eyes wandered down his entire body. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously. _Mine at last..._ When he became possessive, he didn't know, nor did he care at the moment. His eyes scanned the site before him tantalizingly slow before he looked back up at the scared face, blue eyes widened and cheeks a blazing scarlet. He smirked, his hand trailing up the toned legs and lightly traced the length with his fingers. Naruto's eyes screwed shut and he bit his lip harder as Sasuke slid his thumb over the slit, smearing pre-cum across the tip. The blue eyes shot open again when he felt the hot month that had just been ravishing his mouth now completely surrounding him. His tongue began to work around the throbbing member, whirling around it, leaving trails of saliva from base to tip as the taste grew more and more intoxicating for him. "Sa-ah-suke. Sto-op teasing..." Sasuke looked up and smirked at the even more flushed face as he took the entire length in one motion. Naruto's hands found themselves tangled in the black locks as the raven started bobbing up and down, the vibrations as he hummed driving the blond up a mental wall. Naruto's hips were pinned to the ground as he started involuntarily bucking. Sasuke continued alternating between humming and sucking, just to taste more, to feel more. To torture the boy for not letting him do this so long ago. Just before the smaller boy came, Sasuke stopped all motions, leaving Naruto able to just conjure a whimper.

"Did you just whimper because I stopped blowing you?" Sasuke chuckled at the weak glare he was given.

"Hmf. Teme." Naruto snorted as he quickly took the opportunity and flipped the both of them, making him on top. "Let's see if you can take it."

His tan fingers worked quickly on the thin cloth, slipping the top and bottom off easily, despite the annoying purple tie on his waist (1).

He looked down at the darker portion of Sasuke's body.

"Hm...I guess loose clothing is helpful for hiding things."

"Why the hell did you think I wore loose shorts all those years?"

"So you did like me."

"Shut up-"

Naruto had the pale boys length fully in his mouth. He felt the long fingers tangle in his hair as his tongue swirled around and he sucked, making th raven's chest rumble as he moaned. The blond then began bobbing his head, giving the raven the same treatment he had received early, smirking at the squirming underneath him. He fondled him, making him gasp thickly. _I am not going to go this quick!_ He pulled the blond off.

The cerulean eyes looked up confused.

"Sorry Naruto...if I don't do this now, I won't be able to make it."

He pulled the blond up and their lips met roughly, tongues pushing against each other, twisting around, tasting.

Sasuke pulled the blond away again, their eyes half-lidded, panting into each others mouths. The slender fingers were put up to the plump lips.

"What..."

"We have nothing else do we?"

"We don't need anything. It's coated enough."

Sasuke smirked. He pulled the tan legs over his shoulders, positioning himself. He watched the scarred face as he pushed himself in, inch by inch. The blue eyes wielded shut from the pain. Once Sasuke was fully in, he locked his eyes on the closed ones. He wiped the tears from the corner of the blond's eyes. It took all his strength and control to say "you ok?". The blue eyes opened and a smile formed. "Go."

Sasuke slowly moved out and thrust his way in, making both nins cry out in pleasure. It took all of the raven's strength to continue to go slow.

"Sasuke...I'm fine. Move damn it."

Sasuke pumped faster, making both bodies start beading with sweat.

"Sasuke! _Faster!_" The blond edged on.

Sasuke moaned in a quiet response. "God Naruto...you're so tight..."

Sasuke then felt himself hit something...different.

"God SASUKE! Right there! Again!"

Sasuke smirked. _Bingo._ He continued to get that spot over and over again, making the blond continue to scream the Raven's name into the forest. Both started getting more vocal as the neared their climax. Sasuke put his hand between the two bodies, pumping the neglected member quickly with his slender fingers. Naruto screamed out as cum splattered against the boy's stomachs. The muscles tightened around Sasuke, making him moan uncharacteristically loud as he filled the blond under him.

Both bodies collapsed, covered with the gleam of sex, their chests heaving up and down to try and get much needed oxygen. Sasuke, not caring about anything but the boy under him, tangled his fingers roughly in the blond locks and pulled the pink lips in for a passion filled kiss. They pulled away, blue orbs meeting black ones. Silent words exchanged with just one look.

"Sasuke..."Naruto said quietly, letting the words fall as if it would make the moment not real. Sasuke pulled out and rolled to the side, grabbing his clothes. Naruto sat up immediately.

"Sasuke...what are you doing?"

"Well, we can't very much stay out here naked can we?"

"No..." Naruto said, grabbing the pale wrist. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke paused and then lowered his eyes, continuing to dress.

"So what?" Naruto said, as he started pulling on his pants "You're not going to stay? Even after that?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, whispering "You can't possibly understand..."

"I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Naruto screamed, grabbing the other boy's shoulders. "I _want_ to understand you _idiot!_ That's why you need to stay!"

Sasuke just shook his head sadly, his bangs blocking his face. He gave a quick, yet romance filled kiss, resting his forehead on the tanned one. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, shaking off the boys hands.

"But... I love you." His voice was barely a whisper but the raven eyes looked up, connecting with the blue ones, pain showing thicker than any other emotion that he ever showed put together. For a moment, Naruto thought he might stay. For a moment, Naruto thought he might have him back. Yet that moment finished as soon as the raven sped off into the woods. Naruto's mind was screaming to chase after him. Yet his feet stood still, his knees buckling as he fell to the floor. His body shaking from violent sobs.

******************************************************************************

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over_

_you make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try to_

_******************************************************************************_

It was dark by the time Naruto had finished dressing himself and picked himself off of the soft grass off the training ground. His eyes were swollen and he hoped he didn't see anyone, because they would surly know what he had been doing and then they would ask him what happened. And he didn't feel like talking. For once in his life he couldn't think of anything to say. Couldn't even think of words to describe what had happened. He quickened his pace as he felt a new wave, jumping through the window of his apartment. He crawled into his room and landed on the small bed.

_Crack_

Confusion reached the blonds face as he lifted his head, seeing he landed on a sheet of paper. It was folded and his name was elegantly written across it. His eyes widened as he recognized the writing. _Sasuke..._

He sat up and turned on the light, unfolding the letter and reading the words carefully.

_**Naruto,**_

_**I love you too.**_

_**I never wanted to accept it, but it was and will always be true. I will come back for you, very soon. Wait for me.**_

_**Sasuke**_

Naruto read and re-read the note. He hugged it to himself, his normal grin slowly reappearing. _That's a promise..._

_******************************************************************************_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

* * *

**wooo emo writing... and i wrote this like a year ago and i never actually uploaded it because i thought it was crap XD  
so... yeah... please tear this apart.  
and no flames  
ty ^_^**


End file.
